Little Club Power Rangers Vol1
by TechGamer5
Summary: The Little Club take the place of the missing Power Rangers and save the day from evil! AU storyline of the minecraft power rangers YouTube series made by the group called the Little Club. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the alternate events. Billy, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd belong to Saban and the original story line belong to the Little Club.
1. 1-Baby Dragons

_Crack… crack… crack!_

"Roarrrrr~! Roar roar roar!"

"Awwww~! She is so cute!" LK squealed as a baby ender dragon crawled out of her egg. She had black and very light purple scales with soft pink eyes. LK squealed again as she picked it up and hugged it. The baby looked and started to nip at her playfully.

"That's amazing Little Kelly!" LL commented as he sat by her with a forest dragon. This one had emerald and dark green scales with yellow eyes, "She really is cute! You are a lucky one!" LK giggled as the two dragons started to play with each other. LK sat her dragon down so it could move around.

"Little Kelly, Little Lizard watch out!" Two more baby dragons suddenly ran past them, nearly knocking over the ender and forest dragon. Donut ran after them while LD stopped by LK and LL to check in on them.

"Sorry about that guys! Those two are pranksters and sneaked away from us when we looked away for just a second." LK and LL smiled.

"It's OK Little Donny, they are just being really playful. They are babies after all." LD nodded and picked up the air dragon that Donut was holding, it had light blue and white scales with golden eyes.

Donut was holding an earth dragon, light brown and black scales with silver eyes, "These two are such rascals, they remind me of us when we hang out together." LD agreed.

They heard another dragon and looked over to see Billy holding onto a water dragon who was crying, it had blue and soft green scales with silver eyes. Billy was smiling as he held it close and rocked it back and forth calming it down,"It's ok, it's ok. You're safe with me." The water dragon stopped crying and cuddled up in his arms.

"Hey guys! Look, look, It's hatching!" They turned and went over to Ropo as his egg started to crack as well, revealing a fire dragon that had bright red and orange scales with golden eyes. It looked up at him and gave out tiny roars. Ropo picked it up, "Welcome to the world little guy!"

They all had smiles on their faces as they placed the baby dragons in their new dragon pen inside the base. The dragons started to play with each other.

"We need to give them names!" LK exclaimed and they all nodded, "I'm going to name my ender dragon Lilac, her purple scales are so light and pretty!"

"I want to name my forest dragon Ivy." LL commented, "She looks like a leader to me."

"Our dragons are going to be Quake and Aero!" Donut and LD explained together, "They are really cool names for team DonDon!"

"Firestorm Jr." Ropo explained, "Firestorm is going to be so happy to have another dragon buddy!"

"Mist." Billy sighed, "She just seems so gentle. They really are something aren't they? I'm glad we rescued them in time." The others glanced at him. He wasn't wearing his suit and was in his regular apparel: black hair, short sleeved white and gray hoodie, black fingerless gloves, black jeans and green eyes. They haven't seen him without his suit until today.

They also haven't heard him so happy and content ever since he lost his friends, the original power rangers team. They were glad that Mist and the other dragons will bring him joy and happiness, he was always so serious, afraid of losing anyone else in action.

"Yeah, they are." Donny answered as the others nodded. LK then started to stand up from her wheelchair, LL noticing she was struggling to find her balance.

"Little Kelly, be careful!" The others looked back and saw that LL was supporting her as she stood. She gently pushed LL away.

"I'm fine guys, really! Little Lizard, don't use your energem." LL put away his energem, still concerned. LK looked at everyone and sighed.

"Guys, I'm OK. Just need to rest but I also have to stretch every once in a while. I really do appreciate you guys rescuing me from that evil scientist in the underwater lab."

"OK, it's just that you… I… we thought we lost you!" LL explained. LK gave him a hug and he hugged back as well.

"Well, you, Little Donny and Donut saved me. I'm here with all of you guys, so you have nothing to worry about. Thank you."

They allowed her to walk around for the rest of the day, although she did take their advice and sat down to rest every once in a while. They all spent time with their dragons, playing and taking care of them. Mist and Lilac were shy while Quake and Aero ran everywhere. Ivy was helping the girls warm up to everyone and Firestorm Jr. made sure that the boys weren't getting too rough.

It was getting late so Billy told them to all go home and get some rest. LK and LD went back to their castles and Donut tagged along with LD. Ropo went back to his big house and LL went to his small house. Billy stayed in the base to keep watch over the dragons. The base was like his home as well.

As soon as they all fell asleep, Billy tucked them in and went to bed as well. He looked over at two picture frames on top of his dresser. One had a group of people along with Billy, all smiling. He sighed as he looked over it, it was his old teammates and friends, who disappeared not so long ago. He doesn't even know if they're alive or dead. Billy looked at the other one.

They had taken it after the dragons hatched, everyone was holding their own dragon and smiling at the camera, Billy was smiling as well. The dragons were the size of puppies and easy to carry. Billy put the two pictures back and pulled the blankets over. He dreamed of his old friends-Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Tommy-and him having a fun day free of monsters.

 **A/N**

 **That is it for chapter 1. So how this fanfic is going to work, I'm going to keep the first half of the original plot mostly the same and then it'll be different. I'm also going to do my best to not include any scenes from the original plot b/c they don't belong to me. For that I'll just include little references or small summaries. I really want to get characters like Cody, Billy, the dragons, and others more spotlight so I'll focus more on characters that didn't appear in certain events and show what they were doing while MIA in the original plot line. If you want to see the original story line look up Tiny Turtle & Little Lizard ****YouTube** **channel and their power ranger series! I'm probably going to update this story once a week for the schedule, IDK which day yet but I already have more chapters ready to go rest assured.**

 **TG5 out!**


	2. 2-Ranger Rescue

**Chapter 2**

LK woke up the next day fully recovered at last. She wrote a note to her family telling them that she was going on an adventure on her own. She wasn't exactly lying to them, being a power ranger was adventurous every once in awhile. She arrived to the base after picking up breakfast and noticed that LL was already in the base, "Good morning Little Kelly!"

"Morning Little Lizard!" She gave him a breakfast meal and they sat down in the control room to eat, "Little Lizard, what happened after I was kidnapped and you guys went on to the rescue mission?"

"Well… Donut and I were getting ice cream when we heard that there were bad guys on the beach so we ran as fast as we could but were too late. We saw you get taken away and started to panic... " LL explained to LK on what happened two days ago while LK listened. LL was in the middle of telling her how they broke in and took out the bad guys when the security alarm went off. They checked the security cameras and realized that it was Ropo who looked really nervous.

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

"ARGHHH!"

"Jack, calm down, we'll find something." Ropo replied to his best friend's shout of frustration. Jack glared at Ropo but redirected it to his phone. Ropo looked at his own phone, "OK dude, I found another one."

Ropo looked up the jewelry store's number and dialed it. The phone rang three times before someone answered, "Hello, this is Gems and Diamonds, how can I help you?"

"Hi there, my name is Ropo, you wouldn't happen to have any kind of really nice jewelry in your store that we could buy?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry but… I'm afraid that we don't have any in stock right now." Ropo frowned.

"Would you mind if I ask why?" The worker's voiced saddened.

"We actually just got robbed a few hours ago. The criminals came in and out in a flash, stole all the jewels that we had." Ropo thanked him and hanged up. Jack looked at him expectantly but he shook his head and Jack dropped his head onto the table.

"That was the TWELFTH store! I'm never going to get a gift for my date!" He groaned in frustration, "I might as well cancel…"

"Dude, don't do that. That isn't like you to give up a date." Jack sighed.

"Then tell me how I can get a pretty gift for her! I'd give her anything at this point, necklace, bracelet, earrings, a ring, you name it!" Ropo sighed and pulled Jack to sit on the couch and stood in front of him.

"OK, here's what we're going to do. You and I are going to split up and search this city from top to bottom until we find something for your date. If we don't find one in time, just buy her something else like flowers or chocolates. Deal?"

Jack looked up and sighed, "Fine…"

They both exited Jack's house and split off. Ropo had a different idea in mind though and headed towards the power rangers base as fast as he could. A robbery happens every once in a while, but this was suspicious.

* * *

Ropo finished explaining to LK and LL the situation and the team started to investigate. Donut and LD went to the city to find physical clues and evidence while the rest stayed back at the base using the computers to find information.

It was late evening when the team finally caught a break and an anonymous caller contacted them about the situation. Billy stayed at the base to try and get more information while also watch over the dragons as LL, LK and Ropo went to stop the city bank from getting robbed.

Donut and LD haven't returned, as they were still looking for more clues and suspicious activity. They were just done looking around another set of buildings when they got a message through their com. devices.

"Guys, Ropo just found out that there is something going on inside a mine to the east of the city, we're going to go and investigate and see what we can find." LL explained.

"Understood Little Lizard. I'll secure the base and be on my way over as well." Billy responded but LD spoke up.

"Don't worry about it Billy, Donut and I can go with them as back up, you're the best at recon. Little Lizard it's going to take us 15 minutes, give or take, since we are at the west side of the city, but we'll get there as soon as possible." LL confirmed his agreement.

LD and Donut traveled across the city to the mine LL was talking about, always keeping an eye out for trouble at a fast pace. They were just getting out of the city ten minutes later when the earth suddenly shook and a loud sound went off.

 _BOOM!_

"What was that?!" Donut shouted in surprise. LD looked up to the sky and saw a green beam of light not so far away coming from the mine that the others were investigating.

"Donut and Little Donny, come in!" Billy suddenly asked through the communicators, "Where are you guys?!" LD responded as he and Donut raced towards the mine.

"We're almost to the mine LL was talking about, but there seems to be a weird green beam of light coming from the area!"

"Well, you guys better get there quick!" Billy urged frantically.

"Why? What happened?" Donut quickly asked.

"I can't get a response from Little Ropo or Little Kelly and completely lost Little Lizard. They could be in serious trouble!" Donut and LD ran even faster, finally reaching the mine and started to search for their friends, spotting knocked out miners on the way. They managed to locate LK and Ropo with Billy's help using a tracker three levels below the mine.

"Oh my goodness…" Donut muttered as they found them. LK and Ropo were lying motionless on the floor of the mine as if someone threw them against the walls. The area had a massive yellow structure at the end of the path and it looked like it was shattered. Golden pieces were scattered everywhere along with many arrows and shurikens embedded into the walls. LK's bow and Ropo's sword were also on the ground.

"They must have been in a battle!" LD thought out loud as he and Donut went to LK and Ropo to check in on them. They were alive thankfully, but needed medical help as soon as possible.

"Little Donny, do you see that?" LD looked at where Donut was pointing at and immediately noticed the holes in the mine's various ceilings revealing the night sky. They looked at each other as the same thought crossed their minds. LD picked up LK bridal style and Donut placed Ropo on his own back and carried them out of the mine. They placed them down by the miners' storage building.

"Billy we got Little Kelly and Ropo. They're unconscious and their energems aren't as bright as they should be." LD explained through the com. device when Donut noticed something falling from the sky. Squinting, he could just barely see a green color. Using his visor to zoom in, the information that it gave sent him into shock. The green object was LL falling headfirst towards the ground!

"Little Donny!" LD looked up at Donut's sudden panic, pointing at the falling object, "It's Little Lizard! He's falling from the sky!" They made sure that LK and Ropo were stable and quickly raced to the area LL was falling to.

 _CRASH!_

"That was not good! That is not good!" LD panicked as they finally reached the crater, "Please be OK, please be OK, please be OK!"

They slid down the new crater just as LL's energem darkened completely. His suit was torn and his helmet's crack revealed his closed eye and abnormally pale skin.

"Little Lizard! Little Lizard, wake up!" Donut shook his shoulder and checked for breathing and a pulse, "Oh no… no, no, no, nonono!" He noticed that LL's breathing and heart were slowing down. Donut started to do CPR chest compressions as LD contacted Billy about the situation.

"Donut, we need to take them back to the base as fast as possible! You take Little Lizard and I'll bring the others, they aren't in as much danger as he is." Donut nodded holding LL and carefully climbed out of the crater racing back to the base. LD went back to LK and Ropo. He put Ropo on his back and carried LK on his arms slower than Donut back to the base, "Hang in there you guys…"

Meanwhile Donut was already in the city when Billy spoke up in the com. device, "Donut, what's his condition?"

"His heart and breathing are slowing down, he's really pale and his energem is completely out!" Donut heard a groan of frustration.

"OK… Donut, I need you to listen to me and do as I say. Calm down and clear your mind. Focus on your energem and its energy. Imagine sharing the energem's energy with Little Lizard's energem." Donut did as he was told. His black energem started to glow and a black beam connected it to LL's energem giving it a shade of green again, although it was still really dim and dark. He checked on LL and noticed his vitals improving.

"His energem is glowing again and he's breathing!"

"Good. Get here as fast as possible, what you are doing is only a temporary emergency procedure and won't last long." Donut nodded and kept on running at full speed. He felt himself getting more and more tired but didn't slow down. He finally saw the base a few minutes later and barged in, Billy already waiting for them.

Donut finally let his body fall from exhaustion as soon as Billy took LL from his arms. He sighed as he finally recovered a few minutes later and slowly walked into the infirmary where Billy just finished hooking up LL to a heart monitor, oxygen tank and IV. Billy wasted no time and started to add in a mix of potions into his IV, explaining that it would bring back strength to LL's body.

Thirty minutes later LD arrived with LK and Ropo. Billy had Donut watch over LL as he looked over them in the room next to LL's. Their vitals weren't as bad but they still needed the IV and heart monitor. He gave them the mix of potions as well but not as much as LL needed. It was a very long night as the three conscious rangers took shifts in order to keep an eye on the three fallen rangers.

 **A/N**

 **That is it for chapter 2! I'm hoping I got my explanation right on how the story will work regarding POV's of MIA characters in certain scenes. I will see you all in the next one!**

 **TG5 out!**


	3. 3-Dragon Powers

LD was sitting with Aero keeping him company as morning finally arrived. He got up, stretched and checked in on LL, LK and Ropo. They were all getting better vitals and LL didn't need the oxygen mask anymore. LD noted all of this down in their medical clipboards when he heard someone groan. He looked up and saw LK and Ropo starting to stir! LD quickly put the notes down and looked over at Aero.

"Aero, keep a close eye on them and roar as loud as possible if anything happens!" Aero nodded and perched himself on a table, able to see all three rangers and watched them like a hawk. LD quickly raced to Donut and Billy's rooms to wake them up along with Mist and Quake. They all ran back to the infirmary to witness Ropo and LK open their eyes.

"Ugh… What happened? Where are we?" Ropo asked as his vision finally focused, noticing the heart monitors and IVs attached to him and LK. LD and Donut helped them sit up.

"Donut and I found you three knocked out and injured by the mine you told us about yesterday. We brought you all back to the base and treated you, taking night shifts to keep an eye on you. It's morning right now if you're wondering." LK groaned as she put her hand on her head.

"Ohhh… The last thing I remembered was this green lady attacking us. We tried to fight back but…" LD and Donut glanced at each other and then looked back at them.

"A green lady? As in a green outfit or…?" Ropo shook his head.

"No, we mean as in her skin actually being green, as if it was her natural color. She also had green eyes and black hair if that helps."

"We only found you and Little Kelly in a mine completely motionless and were worried that we were too late." Donut said, "Little Lizard wasn't found until..."

"Until what? Where is Little Lizard?" LK asked. LD and Donut sat down, Aero and Quake jumping onto their laps. LD put his hand on Donut's shoulder as support.

"In a separate room. He's still not awake like you guys… you two weren't injured as bad as he was... and…" LD continued for Donut.

"Little Lizard fell from the sky, literally. We don't know how far up but when we reached him he was in such a bad shape that his suit was destroyed. His vitals were dropping fast but thankfully Donut took him back to the base on time." LK and Ropo gasped in shock, "He's OK now, don't worry! Little Lizard is stable and we just need to wait for him to wake up like you guys. How do you feel?"

Ropo and LK were better for the most part although still sore. They were helped out of the hospital beds and machines. LD suggested taking LK back to her castle to rest comfortably and both of them left the base soon after. Ropo and Donut stayed back and took out the dragons to get some fresh air and relax.

* * *

"Roar, roar roar roar!"

Aero, Lilac and Quake tumbled around as they each tried to get the stick that Ropo threw for them to fetch. Aero and Quake were focusing on each other when Lilac decided to snatch the stick and sneak away. She brought it back to Ropo who petted her, Aero and Quake finally realising what happened and caught up with her. Ropo got ready to throw it again, "OK! Three, two, one, go!" and the three dragons raced off.

Donut was watching over the other three dragons. Mist decided to take a nap right under a tree, Ivy was sniffing around the flowers and Firestorm Jr. had actually spread his wings and started to try and fly. It was all nice and peaceful until a chain of events happened.

Aero was about to grab the stick when Quake sped by and got it right out of his reach using his tail to smack Aero along the way. Aero roared at Quake, who just gave him a smirk and dragon version of a raspberry. That was when the wind suddenly picked up out of nowhere in all directions. Unfortunately, Firestorm Jr. was still flying and quickly lost control.

He crash landed to the ground, thankfully he wasn't flying too high. He roared in surprise and breathed out fire from his mouth straight at three of the dragons! Ivy ran off in fear as the grass caught on fire, but Lilac and Quake weren't so lucky. Ropo and Donut noticed it as they heard roars of fear, "Fire! Lilac, Quake, get out of there!"

Lilac teleported in order to escape the said fire and accidentally crashed into Mist, waking her up in surprise as the ground started to shake. Quake was curled up in fear still trapped while Aero was panicking and tried to blow it away with the wind, but only made it worse! Mist sprinted by Ropo and Donut, who were struggling to stand,and released a beam of water from her mouth, completely putting out the fire. Donut stumbled over to Quake to calm him down while Ropo went to try and round up the rest of the dragons.

"Hey, it's OK! You're OK now Quake. The fire is gone." Quake looked up as Donut picked him up and was held in close, he whimpered and buried his head into his arm, "I'm here now. You're safe now. Just relax. Everything is OK now." The earth stopped shaking.

A few moments later all of the dragons were sitting in a group, Quake still being held by Donut as he and Ropo looked over them for injuries. Thankfully the worst thing that they had was a bit of dehydration and shock from the event so they took them inside to give them water and a place to calm down. Afterwards Ropo and Donut entered the infirmary to talk to Billy on what had happened.

"... Then Mist shot water at the fire and saved Quake! Thankfully he just needed some water due to the heat." Donut finished, "Billy, do our dragons have powers?"

"It was highly likely that they would, considering that most of them are elemental dragons. I just didn't think that they would develop them this fast considering they were born just a few days ago."

"They're growing really quick too, they're already twice their size!" Ropo commented.

"I'll do some more research on them later today and see what I can find. I do think it's a good idea to give all of them separate pens though, since some of their elements don't match well together." Billy then walked over to LL's infirmary room to check over him. Ropo and Donut were alone for just a minute when they heard him shout and raced to the room, saw Billy extremely worried and asked what was wrong.

"His vitals are dropping and I can't get a reaction from him!" Billy exclaimed, "He's too far gone to use his healing powers! I tried to give him some other things to help but… I… I don't know what else to do…" Ropo then remembered something.

"Guys, I have an idea!" He explained to them the plan and they agreed. Using his powers, he was able to take LL's healing powers and heal him himself. It was a success and LL finally woke up, albeit very weak. Billy took both of them to another room and transferred LL's powers back to him, giving his energy back. Not long after, they got a mission alert and went on to investigate a water source with Billy staying back.

* * *

Donut yawned as he walked down to another store, looking through the windows to see if there was any more of that purple hypnotic ooze. There were a few jars in the shelves so he sneaked in and snatched them. This was the thirtieth store he went through after they all split up to cover more ground. Donut looked around and saw a blue and white castle not so far away and headed towards it.

Finally arriving, Donut walked in and up some stairs entering a room with a red door. He hid the jars in a chest with a pin and locked it. He then walked down again to another set of stairs and knocked on a blue door this time. The door opened to reveal LD in his light blue pajamas. He blinked and yawned, "Donut? What are you doing here so late?"

"Hey Little Donny, I was just done with a… power rangers mission… and was really far from my house. Mind if I stay here for the night?" Donut asked, whispering the mission part and LD nodded.

"Yeah, sure! You do have a room here so you're always welcomed. Thanks for letting me know, now get some sleep, you look like you need it." Donut thanked him and they all went to bed.

 **A/N**

 **End of Chapter 3! The dragons all have powers, how cool is that? If you guys have ideas for powers, let me know b/c I only have a few ideas for each of them! See you all in the next chapter! Also! I posted this on friday instead of monday because there is a chance that I won't have to the internet that day, so you all get a early update! Next monday won't have an update but the monday after that will return back to schedule!**

 **TG5 out!**


	4. 4-Hypnotic Ooze

"Little Donny, please!" LD looked over to his baby sister who was sitting across from him while Donut sat beside him. They were eating breakfast in the palace kitchen.

"Baby Leah, I said no! Donut has had a long night and is too tired to play."

"What kind of adventures was he doing?" Donut took a bite of his breakfast and looked over as well.

"Sorry Baby Leah but we can't tell you. It's a big secret." Baby Leah sighed as she too ate her breakfast. After they finished she ran off to play. LD and Donut waited to make sure she was gone before starting to talk.

"So what exactly happened while I was gone?" Donut told him everything, the dragons' new abilities, LL waking up and the new ooze spreading across the city.

"Wow, that is crazy! I just dropped LK off to her castle and went home to check in on Baby Leah, she kept me busy all day so I couldn't help, sorry."

"It's OK, I just hope that we managed to at least slow down this stuff, it doesn't look like it's being used for anything good." Donut yawned.

"OK then, how about you stay here and get more rest and I'll cover for you today. You did enough yesterday anyway." Donut nodded and went back to his room. LD headed off to the base.

* * *

LD found LL and Ropo at one of the lab rooms of the base trying to destroy a jar of ooze, which was surprisingly hard. "Oh, hey yellow ranger!" Ropo said as he noticed him entering the room.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Donut told me something about an ooze spreading over the city?" LL nodded as Ropo explained.

"Yeah, it's really weird, it's supposed to taste really good and has a chemical that can mind control people. A bad guy named Ivan Ooze created it."

"Donut wasn't joking when he told me, was he? What do we do?" Billy then walked in, telling them that the situation just got worse, all of the citizens have eaten it and were walking around like zombies. It didn't take long for them to hear a message from Ivan Ooze, threatening the innocent civilians if they didn't do what he said.

"He won't hesitate to hurt them and we always make sure to protect the civilians. We'll take our weapons along with our energems just in case anything happens." LL explained and they agreed and exited the lab room to prepare.

The door to the lab didn't click shut and a few moments later was pushed open as a nose popped in sniffing. It opened even more to reveal the dragons. They walked in and looked around, some spotting the jar of ooze on top of a table.

* * *

Billy was training when he heard a commotion coming from a different room. Confused, he followed the noise towards the lab area. He noticed that one of the doors was open and peeked in, nearly getting hit by fire as he slammed the door shut just in time. "What are the dragons doing in there?!"

He took a deep breath as he opened the door again, his heart nearly stopping. Lilac, Aero and Firestorm Jr. were aggressively trying to attack Ivy, Quake and Mist with their abilities while they kept dodging them. "Hey! Stop fighting!"

The three dragons attacking looked at him and bared their teeth, revealing their unnaturally glowing purple eyes. He gasped and called Ivy, Quake and Mist, quickly closing the door after they got out and leaned against it as extra support.

"Oh no… please tell me that you didn't eat the ooze on the table!?" Thankfully the three rescued dragons didn't but now they had to deal with three mind controlled dragons without a known cure.

Billy heard more noises inside and realised that without their previous targets, Lilac, Aero and Firestorm Jr. were attacking each other, "OK, this is bad, really bad. Think, Billy, think! What should we do?!" He looked down to the other dragons who were worried as well.

"OK. I think I got something. Mist, you need to keep Firestorm Jr. under control as much as possible, douse him with water just to weaken him. Ivy, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to take care of Aero." Quake roared in protest, "I know he's your best buddy, but I need you to take care of Lilac! She can teleport and you're the strongest. We can't let her get out of the base or she might hurt people."

The commotion still didn't stop and Billy feared that they may be severely injuring themselves. "Look, you three distract them while I go and set up some rooms for them, just don't hurt them too much!" The door then busted open as the three hypnotised dragons came out and started to break everything, Billy and the other dragons heading off with their tasks.

Mist tackled Firestorm Jr. right before he was out of reach and they tumbled across the floor. He wasn't holding back and kept on trying to bite, scratch and burn her. Mist either dodged the attacks or held in the pain, but she wouldn't let him go. After even more biting and scratching, Mist had enough and her entire body turned into water, taking him by surprise as she washed over him.

Ivy on the other hand glared at Aero who roared as loud as he could. He flapped his wings and made a massive gust of wind, pushing her away slowly. Ivy concentrated on the floor and quickly grew some vines, tangling his wings and stopping the gust of wind. Aero frantically struggled to get out but she lift him up so he was hanging in the air.

Quake concentrated and made the ground shake hard enough to make Lilac keep on tripping and falling. She growled and teleported to him trying to bite and scratch his body. He had another trick up his wings and levitated rocks appeared around him. Lilac wasn't able to get an opening without the risk of getting hurt. Lilac roared in anger and hit the rocks, trying to get to Quake as he taunted her every once in a while to keep her attention.

Mist shot more water and hit Firestorm Jr. again. He wasn't flying anymore and was barely making blasts of fire. He panted, out of energy and soaking wet. Mist tried to get near him but he just tried to attack her, his eyes still glowing purple and baring his teeth at her. She really hoped that they would snap out of it, it hurt her heart seeing them not being themselves. Mist looked over to Ivy, who kept on growing more vines to keep Aero down as he kept ripping them. He then started to surround himself in a gust of wind, creating a mini tornado and broke free.

Aero roared and tackled them, sending Ivy, Mist and Firestorm Jr. to different directions. It was then that Lilac finally had enough and her mouth glowed. She hit Quake with a purple blast, sending him away as well. She then aimed another blast at Aero, who used his tornado as a shield. The impact made it dissipate and Aero tackled her getting in some bad bites and scratches.

Quake rushed over and tackled Aero off of Lilac. He kept on trying to keep his best friend down. Lilac was about to fire again when Mist hit her with water. Ivy kept a close eye on Firestorm Jr. who was regaining his stamina, she thought quickly and made some vines wrap around his mouth, keeping it shut. She then trapped the rest of his body, but he growled and set his whole body on fire, burning the plants away. Ivy tried to get away as he charged towards her but it was too late and he tackled her.

Ivy's roar of pain echoed throughout the base, she instinctively turned and bit him, his body still on fire and kicked him off. Firestorm Jr. stopped his flaming body suddenly collapsing and his breathing became labored. Four bite marks appeared on his leg with green liquid surrounding them, some of this liquid also dripping from Ivy's fangs.

Billy finally came back and was shocked at the scene. Firestorm Jr. was down, Ivy had burn marks everywhere, Aero was being held down by Quake and Mist had Lilac gasping for air. He quickly got all three hypnotized dragons and took them to three different rooms. He then closed the doors and activated a force field. He took the other three dragons to the infirmary, currently looking over the forest dragon, "Ivy, what did you exactly do to… poison…" Billy gasped as he noticed the green liquid. Ivy whimpered, lowering her head. He gently petted her, "I know you didn't mean it girl, but I'm going to need some of that venom to make an antidote for him."

Billy dreseed Ivy's burns and took some of the venom. He made an antidote as fast as he could and headed to Firestorm Jr. who was very weak and couldn't fight back as Billy gave him the antivenom. Billy checked his temperature and wrapped him in a fireproof blanket. He then looked over everyone else, who thankfully only had various levels of cuts on their skin and bandaged them. He sighed at the mess and started to clean up, "The team isn't going to be happy about this when I tell them…"

* * *

Billy just finished cleaning up when LL and Ropo came back to the base looking upset, LL was sadly holding Ropo's shoulder telling him something while Ropo stared at the ground. "What happened? How did the mission go? Where's Little Donny?"

LL looked up, "Little Donny was captured by Ivan Ooze. We tried to fight him when he grabbed him and teleported away!" Ropo looked up as well.

"We have to do something! Little Donny is not only part of the team but he's also our friend! We need to find him fast! We need a map of the city and everything around it! We need everyone here to help! The dragons can help as well!" Billy winced.

"About that… you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you guys but... Aero, Lilac and Firestorm Jr. ate the ooze that we had in the lab. They became extremely aggressive and attacked the other dragons. We managed to contain them but some of them are really hurt." Ropo's eyes widened.

"No… I don't believe-that's impossible-it isn't possible-we had the dragons in their pens and they couldn't have gotten out-how did they get out-!" LL interrupted his rant.

"Ropo, calm down! Billy, they're all going to be OK and make a full recovery right?" Billy paused.

"... They will be physically, but I don't know about mentally. We haven't found a cure yet for the ooze. I can show you how they're doing though." He led them to the rooms, which had large windows so they could see inside. Firestorm Jr. was wrapped around his blanket sleeping, Lilac was in the corner curled up and Aero was pacing around. LL and Ropo noticed their glowing purple eyes.

"Hey listen, we can fix this. We'll find Little Donny, save the city and save our dragons, I promise." LL explained to Ropo after seeing him extremely tense. Ropo sighed and they all went to work.

* * *

LD opened his eyes as he woke up on the cold floor as the cell door opened. A guard walked in and grabbed his arms, dragging him into a room with a rectangular platform in the middle. LD was placed on the platform and it didn't take long for Ivan Ooze to come in. "You've been avoiding my ooze for the past three days and are testing my patience. You will eat my ooze, that yellow rock won't keep you alive forever."

LD glared at him. He wasn't even needed to be strapped down, he was too weak from hunger. Ever since he got kidnapped, LD was only given ooze as a food source, but he never ate it. He tried to ignore the hunger by thinking of an escape plan or sleeping. The energem was glowing dimmer every day as it used its energy to keep him conscious, but Ivan Ooze was right, eventually it would run out.

Ivan Ooze pulled out yet another jar of ooze. He could have forced it into him but he wanted LD to actually give up and give in willingly, which hasn't happened yet. "I… will never… eat your disgusting ooze…" Ivan looked over a guard.

"Keep him in here for the rest of the day… he will give in soon enough…"

* * *

LD kept running as fast as he could. His head was foggy and he couldn't remember anything but somehow he escaped. LD looked up to see the base and quickly barged in. He heard someone yelling and followed it, stopping outside of the training room and listened.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Ropo shouted and a loud thud was heard. LL then started to say something.

"Ropo… relax! What's wrong...?"

"... What's wrong!?... Little Donny is still missing! The city is still under mind control!... It's been days and we haven't done anything… I feel so POWERLESS!" LD winced.

"We'll find Little Donny and get him back. I promised that we'll figure things out… We'll save everyone."

"It's not like he's just going to walk in through the door!" LD frowned and decided to prove him wrong. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it, walking right in front of LL and Ropo, who were in shock. After telling them what had happened, LD went to get something to eat and rest. That was when he started to get a dream…

 _His stomach growled for the third time since Ivan Ooze left, the guard offering him the ooze. LD tightened his mouth but his stomach growled again, his energem glowing even weaker. His head started to hurt and he felt dizzy. He kept resisting but the jar started to smell so good! He lifted his arm and grabbed the jar. He knew that it was a bad idea but he was starving! LD took a sip of the ooze and quickly ate it all, filling his stomach. He sat up with renewed energy, his energem still dim and whacked the guard, knocking him out. He grabbed the keys and ran._

" _Give in to the ooze… Rise Yellow Ranger…" Ivan's voice echoed._

LD woke up, remembering what happened but couldn't move. His body sat up on its own as if it was being controlled by someone else. He walked into the control room. He typed in some coordinates sending them to an unknown user in a computer. He also turned off all of the security in the base. He then went to the front door and opened it, Ivan Ooze smiling evilly right outside. LD let him in, he wanted to punch him and kick him but he just stood quietly.

Ivan raised his hand and something exploded. LD heard roars and saw Lilac, Aero and Firestorm Jr. line up in front of him and Ivan, their eyes glowing a menacing purple. He realised that his own eyes must be purple as well. Now he just wanted to evaporate the man out of existence. Ivan smirked and commanded the dragons and LD to attack and destroy the base.

He wanted to scream and shout. He witnessed his own dragon and the others destroy everything with him helping. LD struggled to regain control over his body. He focused and focused, thinking of everything good in his life. His family, friends and amazing adventures that he had with them. He felt emotions of happiness and an urge to protect those he loved. His energem started to glow brighter and brighter until a wave of energy pulsed out. LD breathed as he fell to his knees, realising that he stopped destroying and had complete control again. Wasting no time, he rushed to LL and Ropo to tell them what was going on. He expected them to be furious and yell at him for leading Ivan Ooze to their base but they knew that he was forced to eat the ooze and lose control.

They ran outside to witness Ivan Ooze with an army of civilians along with the three dragons ready to attack. Ivan commanded them to take them out and the three did their best to not get caught or hurt. Suddenly, someone jumped in from the sky wearing a purple power ranger suit and freed everyone from the ooze with a bright light. Ivan Ooze growled in anger at the new opponent. He looked over and called in the dragons still hypnotised and escaped with them.

"NO!" Ropo shouted. He growled and threw his sword in frustration. LD stood a distance away not daring to speak. LL looked around to talk to the purple ranger but he was gone.

"I'm going after them. I don't care what you guys say, but I'm going to go and get our dragons back. Don't try to stop me." Ropo announced, picked up his sword and ran off.

 **I'm back! The team not only had to deal with a hypnotized teammate but also half of their dragons! Will Ropo find and rescue them? Who is the purple power ranger?! Actually some of you might know already... but anyways, that's it for this chapter and I will see you all in the next one!**

 **TG5 out!**


	5. 5-Keeping Secrets

Ropo mounted on Firestorm and lifted into the air gaining an aerial view of the city, "Where are you…?"

"Hey, Ropo!" Ropo looked around and saw an adult forest dragon flying towards him with a person on its back wearing black and white clothes.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Ropo asked as Jack caught up to him. Thankfully he wasn't wearing his power ranger suit.

"Looking for you! Ever since we split up for the present you've disappeared off the radar like a ghost! What are you doing up here?"

"I was giving Firestorm a ride to stretch his wings. I was also looking over the city for any trouble."

"Well then let's hang out with both of our dragons together!" Ropo nodded.

"Yeah sure! Speaking of which, Leaf is all grown up now!"

"Yeah can you believe it?! Dragons are so cool!"

"Well then let's fly around and see what the bad guys are up to!" Ropo exclaimed.

'I really hope we find that purple freak. He's going to pay for messing with us!' He thought.

* * *

"All clear in this room!" LL shouted and LD said the same thing, "OK, that's the whole building, let's get out before something bad happens." LD nodded.

"Right!" They carefully walked down the flaming staircase as the building filled up with smoke, thankfully their helmets filtered out the air so they could still breathe. They were on the fourth floor when LD suddenly stopped. He could've sworn he heard something and went to investigate. LL helped him break down a door and they listened carefully, eventually hearing a whimper and looked around. LD looked under the bed, "Hey, over here! It's a puppy!"

He picked up the golden retriever and LL gave him a wet cloth to put over its nose as they went back to the stairs. Suddenly, the puppy started to frantically cry and struggle. LD and LL had to stop so they could get a better grip and prevent him from running off. That was when they heard loud cracks and ducked as debris collapsed, LD shielding the puppy. Thankfully they weren't hurt but now they were trapped.

The debris blocked them from the stairs and the hallway windows. They only had room for entering an apartment which unfortunately didn't have any kind of exit. LL tried to move at least some of it so they could escape but it was either stuck or too heavy. LD used his communicator to try and call for help but they were jammed, "What do we do?!"

"The only thing we can do, call for help! Help! Someone help! We're trapped! Help!" LD started to call out for help as well.

Meanwhile, Donut couldn't find LL or LD outside of the building. He looked everywhere and even tried to use his communicator, but they wouldn't respond and he was getting more and more worried. Donut spotted a firefighter and went to ask him if he'd seen them, "Sir! Have you seen two people with a yellow and green suit that looks identical to mine?"

"You three were the ones who barged into the building obviously on fire and see if there were anymore people trapped aren't you?" Donut ignored the sarcasm and nodded, the firefighter then became concerned, "Well sorry to tell you this but I only saw you get out. The others must still be inside!" Donut didn't stay any longer and rushed back in to look for them.

"Little Donny! Little Lizard! Guys! Where are you?!" He looked through the entire first floor and moved up to the second floor. He really hoped they were OK.

LL and LD took a break from shouting as they tried to move the debris again. They only managed to make it creak a few inches before they sat down to rest. "Do you think Donut realized that we're still stuck in here?" LD asked.

"I don't know. He probably thinks we got out by now since there's a big crowd. Maybe he's looking for us down there." LD sighed and petted the puppy, only to touch thin air. He looked left, then right and all around himself but couldn't see him. He looked at LL nervously.

"Little Lizard… where is the puppy?!" LL looked around as well.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on him! Oh no… where did he go?!"

Donut was looking around the third floor when he suddenly heard barking. Donut ran towards the noise to see a golden retriever puppy barking at him, his tail started to wag as soon as they made eye contact, "Hey little guy, what are you still doing in here?"

The puppy barked even more running to the stairs and Donut followed him. He spotted yellow and green through the smoke and flames as soon as they reached the fourth floor, "Little Donny, Little Lizard!"

LD and LL looked through a small hole in the debris, "Donut, you're here! Get help quick, we're stuck and can't get out!" Donut inspected the rubble.

"I got an idea! Back up as much as possible!" They did as they were told and Donut gripped onto the rubble pushing it with all his strength. He was able to get a big enough hole for LL and LD to crawl through and the four of them escaped the burning building.

A few minutes later the medics looked over LL, LD and the brave puppy to make sure they were OK. Donut was then approached by a couple and their twins, a boy and a girl. "Excuse me, we're looking for our dog who disappeared after the fire started, his name is Atal." The medic taking care of the puppy checked his collar and his name was indeed Atal.

The family talked to the trio while they were being looked over and the twins were so excited knowing that it was the Power Rangers that had come to the rescue and saved their puppy. "You know, Atal actually saved my two friends. He's the reason that I found them in time when they got trapped. He squeezed through a hole and led me to them. Thank you."

After giving them autographs, the trio went back to their original objective: Finding the Purple Power Ranger. LD focused on his echolocation and found him by a bridge. Donut and LL were caught off guard when he suddenly rushed off saying that there was no time to explain.

They found the purple ranger, who was named Cody. There was a problem though, he broke the bridge and train tracks when he lost control of his powers and they could all hear a train whistle blowing close by.

* * *

Ropo and Jack sneaked into a warehouse and hid behind some boxes. Jack peeked over and looked around. Ropo looked up, "Do you see anything?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah, there's three cages with dragons in them. A fire, aether and ender too!" Ropo looked over and saw them too.

"OK, you go and keep an eye out while I go over and get them out. We don't know if they're aggressive and I don't want to take any chances with your luck." Jack playfully punched him and said that he will keep an eye out. Ropo then sneaked over to them.

Ropo had spotted Ivan Ooze not so long ago and they followed him silently to the warehouse. Ropo lied to Jack that he didn't know who he was and just that he looked weirdly suspicious.

"Ropo hide!" Jack whispered and Ropo ducked behind one of the cages as Ivan Ooze entered the building. He walked over to the dragons with something in his hand. Ropo flinched as Aero suddenly roared in pain, realising that he was injected with some kind of chemical. Ropo growled, not able to stand the dragons being tortured and surprise attacked Ivan Ooze.

"You are going to regret doing what you just did!" He shouted as Jack came out. Ropo grabbed Ooze by his collar and slammed him against a wall. "What are you doing to the dragons?!"

"Nothing that concerns you boy!" Ropo punched him.

"Liar! You injected them with something. What is it?!"

"Let me go first or else I won't say anything." Ropo growled, eventually following his order, "Well, if you want to know so badly, I gave the air dragon a serum that will give him all of the existing powers of the dragons and slowly corrupt his mind. I'm going to turn him into a weapon of destruction." Ropo's eyes widened.

"You monster…" He sneered and lunged to the side trying to escape but Jack blocked him. Ivan turned and grabbed him, using him as a human shield against Ropo. He held him by the neck and pulled out a sharp knife.

"One wrong move and your little friend pays for it." Ropo froze as Jack tried to break free but Ivan just put the knife closer to his neck. "The same goes for you if you value your life!"

"Why do the bad guys always go after me?!" Jack mumbled as Ivan walked them out of the warehouse, Ropo tried to go after them but the knife was pressed against Jack's throat. Just as they exited the warehouse, Jack started to whistle.

"Shut up!" Ivan yelled.

"Make me!" He growled and threw Jack to the ground and tried to slash him. Jack rolled out of the way and quickly stood up. Ivan charged and Jack avoided the attacks as much as possible but Ivan managed to get some hits in, eventually making Jack fall again. Ivan stomped his leg onto his chest to keep him down, ignoring Jack's cry of pain and raised the knife, "That red power ranger is going to regret getting into my business!"

 _ROAR!_

"What-aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ivan was suddenly lifted off the ground as Leaf grabbed him tightly in his claws and flung him into the ocean water.

"Jack!" Ropo quickly exited the warehouse and helped him sit up, "Dude what happened?! Are you hurt? Let me see!"

Ropo pried Jack's hand away from his chest to reveal his jacket and shirt torn with five long red slashes. Jack winced as Ropo used his red sweater to put pressure on the wounds, "We need to take you back home and get patched up. I'll leave Firestorm here to guard the dragons and we'll take Leaf."

"O-ow! Not so tight…" Jack responded as his chest was wrapped with the sweater. Ropo then helped him get on Leaf, climbing on as well and Leaf flew them back to Jack's house. Ropo helped him lay down on the couch and went to get the emergency kit in the closet.

"... Those whistle codes actually worked-OW!" Ropo nodded as he disinfected his wounds, listening to Jack's recap.

"Yeah…" Jack frowned.

"We got to go back and get those dragons. That aether dragon can be dangerous. You can keep the fire one and I can keep the ender one." Ropo concentrated on his wounds.

"I think it's better if we get them somewhere safe instead of our houses."

"Why do you think that's a good idea?"

"We don't know if the dragons belong to someone else and could get into big trouble." Jack sat up after finished being bandaged up.

"Yeah but we can't just leave them in the warehouse! What safe place are you even thinking about?"

"Maybe the power rangers?" Ropo tried to suggest, "They're heroes too so they'd probably know what they would be doing."

"Wait, that is actually a really bad idea. I think that purple goo is one of their enemies!" Ropo looked at him.

"What? How do you know that?"

"The guy was talking about the red power ranger when he was about to stab me. He said something about him getting in the way." Jack explained and Ropo gulped nervously.

"Well, um, we still can't keep them because… because what if they start fighting with our dragons?"

"True…" Ropo got up and headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to go and check on them. You stay here and rest, watch some tv or something." Jack nodded and Ropo left. He turned on the tv to a news broadcast about a building on fire. It showed footage of the black, green and yellow power rangers coming out with a puppy.

'Ropo was acting weird today. What is he up to?' Jack thought.

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 5 is here! Heads up everyone-the story is about to get a lot more different! Oh and the next chapter is going to be a long one!**

 **TG5 out!**


	6. 6-1-Prism Drop

**PART 1**

"... what happened… ?!"

"... train tracks… destroyed…"

"... is Donut… hey… can you hear us?!"

"... Donut… wake up!"

"Ugh… wha… what just happened?" Donut muttered and opened his eyes. He kept hearing two familiar voices talking but could barely make out what they were saying. After a minute, his vision and hearing finally focused and he saw LL and Ropo looking at him from above with worry. He realised that he was laying on the ground and stood up.

"Dude, Little Lizard just told me that you stopped a train at top speed!" Ropo explained pointing to the said train that was now empty of civilians.

"Wait what?" Donut thought back on what happened. They found Cody and a train was coming. No one knew what to do in order to stop it on time. That was when he felt energy spark around himself and charged straight at it. Donut looked at his hands, "Woah… guys, I think I have strength… That must be my power. I have super strength!" Ropo and LL wowed in amazement but then he noticed someone missing.

"Wait, where's Little Donny?" LL facepalmed.

"Oh that's right! Guys, we need to be careful when we use our powers because it drains our energy. Little Donny did it four times in one day and nearly fainted from exhaustion so he went back to the base to recharge. I'd say we can use them three times before a recharge. Ropo and I are good right now but Donut, you should wait a bit before you use it again." Ropo and Donut nodded.

"I managed to find our dragons with help from Jack and got them back to the base. I didn't tell him the secret of being a power ranger, so we're safe with that. Ivan Ooze did attack us though."

"Is Jack OK?" LL asked.

"He got some cuts on his chest but is otherwise fine. He's dealt with worse situations, don't worry."

"We should check in with the purple power ranger." Donut said and climbed down some ladders. Ropo asked what they were talking about and LL explained to him on what happened while he was gone. They managed to convince Cody to join the team and headed back to the base, where they were then met with Billy and a scientist with a new mission.

* * *

Cody finally finished cleaning up and repairing the base with the help of the other power rangers who weren't in the space mission. LK and Billy were picking up the last debris and LD was sitting down resting again.

"So I actually saw the black power ranger stop a train with just his hands. Do you guys all have super powers?" LK looked up.

"Wait wait, we haven't introduced ourselves have we yet? My name is Little Kelly, the pink ranger. That's Billy the blue ranger and Little Donny the yellow ranger. Little Lizard is the green ranger, Ropo is red and Donut's the black power ranger." Cody nodded.

"To answer your question Cody," Billy explained, " Yes, we all have a power that we can use during our missions. The energems that we each have are the source of these powers and can also be used for other situations. Donut has super strength, Ropo has mind reading, Little Kelly has an energy blast, Little Donny has echolocation and Little Lizard has healing powers."

"Do you have a power?" Cody asked.

"Yes, I have the power of super speed."

"Wow! That's so cool! What powers do I have?!"

"Based on what we've seen: you can fly, have super strength and can use energy blasts. You have the flying under control, but we can help you with the other ones. You might even have more to discover in the future."

"COOL!" Cody exclaimed and everyone laughed, himself included.

"Hey Billy, how are the dragons?" LD asked and Billy frowned, the mood dropping instantly.

"Bad. They're still hypnotised but Aero seems to be worse than the others. Ropo said that Ivan Ooze injected him with something that would slowly corrupt his mind. I'm working fast on an antidote for the ooze and injection."

"How is the progress going for that?" LK asked.

"I found an antidote for the hypnotism after figuring out why they weren't freed like everyone else. The ooze was meant for humans, not mythical creatures so it reacted differently with them. I'm nearly done with the antidote for Aero too but there's one problem."

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"I need one last ingredient for both antidotes. It's a chemical component that is found in the nectar of a rare magical plant."

"Wait, does that mean that we can't get it?!" LD asked.

"Not necessarily. The flower is called Prism Drop and still exists in some places around the world. I just need to find it in order to put it into the antidotes."

"Oh, Billy! If this flower is magical, I might be able to help with the location!" LK exclaimed, "I am one of the princesses of the Magical Kingdom. We can go to my castle's library and see what we can find."

"Let's go then!" LD said and stood up. He suddenly lost his balance and nearly fell if it wasn't for LK and Billy catching him.

"Take it easy there! Little Donny you still need rest after using your powers so many times. Basically Cody, we have powers, but we can't use them too much or too quickly because it drains us of our energy. As you can see, the results aren't fun." LD sighed as he was sat down on the chair again.

"Yikes… if you guys are just going to look up old dusty books, why don't I stay here with Little Donny? He might need help or get too stubborn and try to follow you." LK nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go Billy!" LK and Billy left the base heading towards the Magical Kingdom castle.

"You guys actually have dragons?!" Cody asked after they left and LD nodded.

"Yeah, we hatched them about a week ago and they're already growing up so big. We each have one."

"Are all of them sick?" LD shook his head.

"No, only half of them. The ones that are sick are Little Kelly's ender dragon Lilac, Ropo's fire dragon Firestorm Jr. and my air dragon Aero. Donut's earth dragon Quake, Little Lizard's forest dragon Ivy and Billy's water dragon Mist are still OK. Do you want to see them?" Cody nodded and helped LD keep his balance as they went to check in on the healthy dragons.

Cody was nearly thrown to the ground when Quake ran towards the two and playfully tackled him. "Woah! Easy, easy! Hahaha, hey there tough guy."

Ivy roared and dragged Quake off of Cody as Mist went over to lick him. Cody petted her. Ivy gave Quake the equivalent of a quick scolding and Quake huffed in annoyance. LD laughed and petted Quake who leaned in to the comfort. "Hey Quake, you miss the the other guys too huh? Don't worry, we'll get them better and back to normal."

LD looked up hearing laughter and realised that Cody was playing with Mist and Ivy. Ivy grew a tree with many branches and Cody hid in the them while Mist tried to hit him with some water. He laughed as he dodged them. LD smiled at his enjoyment and was led to them with Quake giving him support. Quake decided to play too and made stones appear on the ground like a game of hopscotch .They were having so much fun that they didn't notice LK and Billy finally coming back.

"You guys sure are having a lot of fun aren't you?" LD turned them and smiled, he was right behind Cody on the hopscotch game balancing on one foot.

"Yeah we really are. I think we needed it with all the craziness going on. Did you guys find something?" LK nodded and revealed to him a silver book with a purple gem in the middle of the cover.

"This book has all of the information for the Prism Drop and we wanted to let you two know before we decided on our next move." LD nodded and called Cody who followed them all inside to the control room.

"According to this book, the flower we need is in two places near us. The first area is in the land of the fairies and the second one can be found in Halloweentown." LK explained to them, "I know where Halloweentown is since I have family over there so we should go there first." LD shook his head.

"I actually know how to get to the land of the fairies, but we should split up to cover more ground and get the flower as fast as possible. Billy told me that Aero's condition gets worse as time passes. What if there isn't anymore flowers in one of these locations?" Billy hummed.

"Little Donny does have a point there. I think it's the best plan we've got. LK and I can go to Halloweentown and you two can go to the land of the fairies." They agreed, morphing into their suits and set off.

* * *

LD and Cody went to LD's castle and set off on the unicorns. They went through a portal and were taken to a colorful world full of all kinds of magical creatures. LD looked over and saw Cody in his purple power ranger suit staring out onto the horizon and laughed, "I'm guessing you haven't seen anything magical until you met us?"

"Yeah, this is awesome! I want to see everything and everyone and am just so excited!" Cody said as they got off the unicorns.

"Well after we get the antidotes, we'll come back to explore the place. There's a massive greenhouse around here somewhere holding every kind of flower so the Prism Drop should be in there." They headed off towards a direction, unknowingly being followed by two figures.

They eventually spotted the large greenhouse made up of clear crystals filled to the brim with all kinds of plants, "It's like a huge museum!" Cody explained as they entered, "So, how does the Prism Drop look like?" LD froze.

"Uuuuhhhh…" Cody looked up worriedly.

"Please don't tell me that you don't know…"

"I forgot to ask Little Kelly for the book so I could see it!" LD facepalmed. Cody looked at the greenhouse, seeing hundreds of different plants.

"This… is going to be harder than we thought…" He sighed, "We better start looking."

They went around asking creatures of all kinds on how the Prism Drop looked like, eventually getting a vague description of it. "White with green and purple stem, white with green and purple stem…" LD mumbled as he looked at each plant, Cody doing the same thing on the other side.

Cody went over to the next area and kept on searching until he heard something crash. He looked around but didn't see anyone. "Hello? Little Donny was that you?!"

LD walked over to him, "No, it wasn't me. We got to be careful. Anyone out there, come on out!"

"Little Donny?" LD froze hearing a familiar voice. He quickly unmorphed and told Cody to do the same. He then walked over to a corner and spotted her.

"Baby Leah? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Baby Leah sniffed as she rubbed her eyes and crawled out of her hiding spot, giving him a hug. He hugged back.

"I was showing Baby Duck and Baby Max the land of the fairies! We were exploring when we found this patch of flowers and when they went to get some for me something terrible happened! They started to act really mean and their eyes turned completely black!"

"What did the flowers look like?" Cody asked, "Oh and I'm Cody, nice to meet you."

"Hi Cody, I'm Little Donny's sister, Baby Leah. The flowers were black with a red stem."

"Baby Leah, those are Opposite Willows!" LD gasped, "They make their personalities become the complete opposite, no wonder they became mean."

"I know… I asked around on how to fix it and the creatures said that I need the Prism Drop."

"Did you find the Prism Drop?" Cody asked and Baby Leah nodded and revealed to them three flowers. The flower was white with its inside rainbow colored and its stem was purple and green.

"Just these three. They said that we have to crush a flower for each of them and throw it onto them. That way the effects will go away." LD and Cody glanced at each other. They needed the flowers for the dragons but now they also needed it to save Babies Max and Duck.

"Baby Leah, can you give us a minute?" LD and Cody moved to another area where she couldn't hear them.

"Little Donny we need those flowers! Baby Leah needs those flowers too! I don't know what to do!" Cody exclaimed.

"I know." LD sighed, "I know and it makes me frustrated too but… Look, we have to help them. Not only because they're my friends but also because we as power rangers need to help everyone. If we do a good job, I can ask her to give us the last one so we at least have one to bring back, deal?" Cody nodded and they went back to Baby Leah.

"Where did you last see them?" LD asked.

"Just a little away from here in the flower fields."

"Then let's get going!" Cody exclaimed. They managed to find two bowls and crushed two Prism Drops into dust. One for Baby Max and one for Baby Duck. They then put them into two vials and headed to the flower fields.

"Where are they?!" Baby Leah asked as she searched the place. LD looked as well and realised that the fields were massive.

'Aero's getting worse by the minute. We can't waste time searching for them! Maybe I could…'

"Psst, Cody, keep her distracted while I use my echolocation." Cody nodded and helped Baby Leah look for their friends down a hill. LD then took out his yellow energem and concentrated on his two friends. After a few minutes, he finally got a lock on them and put his energem away.

"Guys, I think I found them!" Baby Leah and Cody came back to LD.

"Really?! Where?!" Baby Leah asked but then noticed his tired expression, "Little Donny are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. They are at the next hill over that way. We just didn't see them." They went over to the next hill and true to his words, Baby Duck and Baby Max were there stomping and destroying flowers, making a huge mess.

"Hey! Stop that!" Cody shouted as he ran to them. Baby Max and Baby Duck turned to him revealing their completely black eyes and frowned.

"Go away pudgy wudgy! No one gets to boss us around!" Baby Max said and Baby Duck came closer to him.

"Now what do we have here? What's with the pencil nerd? You want to do our homework for us?" Cody backed away.

"I'm not afraid of you! Baby Leah said that you guys aren't acting like yourselfs and need help!"

"That crybaby actually told on us? Figures! She can never ever stop talking with her annoying little voice!" Baby Max replied.

"Hey! You leave them alone!" LD shouted as he and Baby Leah finally caught up to Cody. "Baby Max, Baby Duck, stop being mean! I know you want us to help you."

"We are perfectly fine you spoiled prince! You don't get to boss us around and we can do whatever we want!" Baby Duck yelled.

"Yeah go away before we… before we… grrrr!" Baby Max suddenly started to growl and bare his sharp teeth, stalking the three of them. Baby Duck went completely silent and glared at them.

"What's happening to them?" Cody asked as they backed away.

"Baby Duck is normally really loud, so the opposite would be really quiet. I'm guessing since Baby Max is normally a nice magical dog, he's becoming an aggressive normal one." LD explained. He would bring out his daggers for defense but these were his friends and they had to keep their power ranger identities a secret. Baby Max lunged at them and tackled Baby Leah trying to bite her. She screamed and LD went to help her while Cody was left to face Baby Duck.

"Hey now, we can talk about this!" Cody dodged as Baby Duck tried to tackle him, "OK maybe not! Bring it feathers!"

LD held Baby Max down as Baby Leah pulled out one of the vials. Thankfully she wasn't hurt since LD got to them on time. Baby Max suddenly turned his head and bit onto LD's arm. "Argh! Baby Leah hurry!"

Baby Leah quickly went over to them and poured the dust all over Baby Max. LD was let go and backed away with her, holding his bleeding wrist. Baby Max growled as he tried to shake and scratch off the dust. The rainbow dust shined in the sun and his eyes faded back to normal. He stopped shaking and looked around confused.

"Huh? What's going on?" Baby Leah hugged him.

"Baby Max you're back!" He looked at her even more confused.

"Did I go somewhere? Hey Little Donny-oh jeepers your hand! What happened?!"

"You and Baby Duck got poisoned with Opposite Willows and attacked us. Cody, our new friend, is dealing with Baby Duck right now."

"I'm so sorry! We were getting Baby Leah flowers when we saw these funny looking ones and got curious!" Baby Max looked over the wound. Thankfully it wasn't a deep bite and just needed a few bandages.

"It's OK, I can take care of it later. We need to go and get Baby Duck first though."

"Alright then, lead the way!" Baby Max said and they went over to Cody and Baby Duck.

Cody and Baby Duck rolled down the hill hitting each other. They got up and tried to attack and defend. Cody tried his best to not hurt him and make things worse but he on the other hand wasn't holding back. That was when LD, Baby Leah and Baby Max caught up to them.

"Baby Duck snap out of it!" Baby Max said as he grabbed him. Baby Duck didn't listen and struggled to get free, "Come on buddy, it's me, your best friend!" LD quickly went over and sprinkled the Prism Drop dust onto him and Baby Max finally let go.

Baby Duck spit out some dust that got into his mouth and rubbed his eyes as the dust sparkled. He then opened them revealing that they were back to normal, "Gross! What was that for?!"

"We grabbed some poisonous flowers that made us become super mean and were saved by Little Donny, Baby Leah and their new friend Cody." Baby Max explained.

"Oh, that felt awful! Thanks you three for saving us! My name is Baby Duck, nice to meet you Cody! This is Baby Max, my best friend!" Cody shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you guys. I hope I didn't hurt you too much Baby Duck, you pack a punch!" Baby Duck chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too! I hope you don't hate us and we can become friends!" Cody nodded.

Sure!" Cody, Baby Max and Baby Duck kept on chatting while Little Donny and Baby Leah were having another conversation.

"...Please? We really need it for something important." Baby Leah pulled out the last Prism Drop.

"OK. You did help me save our friends so I think you deserve it." LD took the flower and put it away. He then gave her a hug.

"Thanks baby sis, I'm going to owe you big time!" She hugged back.

"Hehe, it's no problem big bro. I'm just glad you helped us out of that sticky situation." They let go and went to the boys who were laughing at a joke.

"Hey, we're going to be staying here a while longer and explore more, so we'll see you guys later!" Baby Duck said as the three babies waved goodbye to LD and Cody. They went back to the unicorns and were about to set off when Cody noticed LD's injury.

"Hey, I might be able to fix that." He held LD's arm and concentrated hard on it being back to normal. Cody's energem glowed in his shirt pocket and so did LD's hand. Once it stopped glowing, the only sign of there ever being an injury was a small star shaped mark. Cody then sat down on the ground taking deep breaths.

"... Did you just use Little Lizard's healing powers?" LD asked as he looked between his hand and Cody, who nodded.

"Yeah… I think I just did. Phew! You guys weren't kidding about about the energy draining part. I'm going to need a nap." LD helped him get on the unicorn and they both headed back to the power rangers base.


	7. 6-2-Prism Drop

**PART 2**

LK and Billy finally arrived to Halloweentown and asked around for the Prism Drop. They got various details from various familiar faces. Halloweentown was a place where all kinds of scary people could live peacefully and was always night.

"The Prism Drop is hidden away in twist and turns down by the meadow! It hides in the wind and grows in the shadows, make sure to keep a sharp eye out for it!" Count Dracula told them.

"It's a huge maze I tell you! Biggest one the world's ever seen! You might want to get some escape crystals from Old Granny if you get lost or just want to get out of the creepy place." Werewolf said.

"Watch out for creepy crawlers in there. Most of them don't bite but there will be some that jumpscare you out of nowhere. Remember that I said most of them, some like to get a tasty snack every once in a while and you two are too young to become my buddies." Ghost whispered.

"The Great maze? Yeah man, it's right down the forest and through the funny looking tree. You'll know it when you see it." Scarecrow pointed to the direction of the maze.

"OK, we're here." LK said as they finally arrived to the maze. "According to the book, the Prism Drop is a white flower and its stem is green and purple. The inside of the bulb holding the nectar has every color of the rainbow." Billy nodded.

"Let's get started then. I think we should stick together here, I don't like the idea of something attacking us while alone." LK nodded and they entered the maze. They took twists and turns keeping an eye out for the flower. They sometimes encountered harmless creatures who spooked them.

"EEK!" LK yelled as a ghost jumped at her and 'booed'. It then ran off laughing and she sighed. Suddenly she heard Billy chuckle and looked at him, "Oh, very funny! Just wait until you get scared!"

"Well I haven't gotten scared yet, so I don't think the monsters have-AHH!" Billy screamed as a spider landed on him. He swiped at it getting it off and making it run away. Billy then heard LK laughing and he pouted, though it couldn't be seen with his helmet on. He turned around with his arms crossed.

"Just so you know, that spider was as big as my hand and landed on top of me. My fighting instincts kicked in." LK finished her giggles and gave him a hidden amused look.

"Whatever you say Blue Ranger. Anyway, have you seen the flower yet?" Billy shook his head.

"No, not yet. I have an idea though that could make things go faster. I'm going to use my super speed to look around."

"Didn't you say that we should stick together though?"

"I did but time is of the essence and besides all of the monsters here just like to scare us, not harm us, so we should be safe. Besides we fight bad guys, we can handle a spooky maze."

"OK…" Billy then concentrated and started to glow a blue light. He nodded and sped off, causing a wind as he left. LK walked slowly down the area she was in, taking notes of where she turned if they actually got seperated and looked around as well.

"This place is so big… How are we going to find that flower?" LK peeked through some hedges to see if she could spot anything. There was nothing but leaves so she took another turn towards a dead end. This one was circular and had a flower in the middle. LK frowned, this flower was like a rose and was red orange. She kneeled down to inspect it and saw that it had no leaves along with a blue stem.

"What kind of strange flower are you… ?" She muttered tugging at the flower. Suddenly she heard rumbling and took out her bow, searching for danger.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Billy stopped running at the sudden scream.

"Oh no, Little Kelly!" Billy super speeded back to where she was last seen, except she wasn't there.

"Little Kelly where are you?!" Billy ran everywhere looking in every direction and even turned back a few times. He stopped in a four way spot and listened for LK.

"Billy, help me!" Billy took the left along with a few more rights and finally saw LK, his heart beating in his chest rapidly. LK was being held in the air by massively strong vines from a giant venus flytrap, its teeth as big and long as his own power ranger spear. He took it out and aimed it at the monster.

"Let her go!" The venus flytrap roared at him, swinging LK side to side. Her bow was tangled up in another set of vines and she was struggling to get her arm free. Billy glared and threw his spear at the monster plant hitting a major vine. The beast roared and swung vines at him but he quickly dodged them and put up his hand. Magnets activated and the spear was pulled back to him, the venus flytrap roared in pain from the sudden tug.

Billy threw his spear a few more times when LK got an idea, "Billy! Aim at the flower on top of its head!" Billy looked far up to see a small red orange rose on top the monster's head.

"That's way too small of a target, I need to get close!" He then got his energem to glow once more and super speeded up the vines using them as leverage. Billy jumped higher and higher until he finally landed on top of the monster. Suddenly LK screamed and Billy looked up as a vine managed to hit him across his helmet, knocking him down. His visor was slightly cracked and his vision became blurry but he saw that the vines were coming back. He rolled out of the way until one managed to grab his leg and lifted him up into the air upside down. He pulled his spear from his back and threw it.

The monster screamed as it finally dropped him and LK. It shrank back into the ground and the weapons landed on the grass. Billy gave a sigh of relief as he sat up, seeing LK running to him with her bow that she went to grab, "Billy are you OK?!"

Billy nodded and got his spear that was within arm's reach, "I'm OK. Did the plant hurt you?" LK shook her head.

"No, thankfully it just snatched me when you came in. I was hitting it with my bow when it knocked it out of my hands. Can you take off your helmet?"

"Yeah, sure." Billy took his helmet off and LK gasped. She gently touched his forehead and he felt a sting.

"You have a cut! Looks like it isn't deep, so that's good. It still needs to be dressed though." She took out some bandages and wrapped them around his head like a bandana, "There. Can you walk?"

"I think so, but I feel a little dizzy." LK helped him up and they both walked away from the area.

"You might have a concussion based on how hard you were hit. Hopefully we find this flower soon so we can get out of here."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get attacked anymore than needed." LK nodded and they kept on walking, keeping an eye out for the flower. Billy noticed that she was being very quiet and stared at the ground.

"Are you sure that you're OK?" LK looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" LK sighed, "It's just that… nevermind."

"Hey, you can tell me anything." Billy responded. They stopped and faced each other.

"I don't know how to start." LK rubbed her arm nervously, "That monster was about to eat me and I couldn't fight it off by myself. This is the third time an enemy has targeted me and I just can't stand it that I become the damsel in distress. You ended up getting hurt because of me being too weak to fight for myself!" Billy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you are not a weak person! The bad guys tend to get you more than the others but that's only because they underestimate you. They end up seeing your true strength during battles and as soon as they are defeated. You are strong. You are also part of a team and as a team we always help each other out, no matter how many times someone needs it. You guys just started this new experience about two weeks ago and I don't expect you to be the best right from the start. We learn through experiences and practice." Billy explained.

"I got scared…" LK whispered.

"It's OK to be scared. Everyone is afraid of something, heroes or bad guys, it's normal. A good thing about it is that we can also have courage, the ability to face our fears. If I was in your spot, I would've been scared too. The plant was going to eat us and that's something to be afraid of. Little Lizard chose each of you for a reason: loyalty, intelligence, resourcefulness, experiences, bravery and much more from each and every one of you. You deserve to be in this team as much as everyone else." LK nodded.

"OK. Thank you Billy." Billy smiled.

"Any time Little Kelly. Now let's go find that flower and heal our sick dragons." LK smiled and they kept on walking, looking in every spot that they could find. It didn't take long for Billy to see a speck of color in one of the hedges.

"Little Kelly I found it!" LK spotted it as well and carefully picked it. She quickly put it away and pulled out two round crystal balls.

"Let's get out of here, I've had enough spookiness for one day." Billy took a crystal. They concentrated on getting out of the maze and were transported back to Halloweentown, landing in front of the Giant Pumpkin and the crystals disappeared. They headed back to the power rangers base.

* * *

"You're back!" Cody exclaimed as LK and Billy enter the control center. Everyone was out of their suits and in their daily clothes. Cody then noticed the bandage on Billy's forehead, "Woah, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We had a run in with a monster but managed to take it down. LK says it isn't a deep cut."

"That must have been scary. You guys are brave for defeating such a big monster!" Cody complimented and LK smiled.

"Little Kelly you will not believe who we saw in our mission." LK hummed in curiosity and LD continued, "We found Baby Leah and had to help her save Baby Max and Baby Duck from becoming evil."

"What?!" LK and Billy exclaimed. Cody explained to them what happened and LD showed them the star shaped mark on his wrist.

"Hey, I can show you my new power right now!" Cody stood on a chair to reach Billy's forehead. He concentrated and his energem started to glow again along with the bandage. A few moments later it stopped and Cody sat down out of breath. Billy took off the bandage and looked in a nearby mirror. The only evidence of an injury was a tiny star shaped mark, he didn't even feel any kind of pain or symptoms.

"Wow. Cody that is amazing! I think that you might be able to use everyone else's powers considering the pattern that I've been seeing lately. Did you guys get the Prism Drop?"

"Yeah but only one. We needed one each to undo the poison from our friends." LD said as he took out the flower. Billy took the flower and LK gave him the other one.

"That's OK. I just needed two anyway. I'm going to add the nectar to the antidotes. It'll only take me a few minutes." He went to one of the lab rooms and added the flowers' nectar to two separate vials. After the components finished mixing, the antidote for the ooze became pink while the antidote for the injection became blue. He took the pink vial and poured it into three needles. He then put the blue vial into one needle and headed to the dragons, the others already waiting for him.

"OK, we need to give them the ooze antidote first since that's what they first got. After a little while we can give Aero the other antidote. We'll get in our suits for protection. Little Kelly will get Lilac, Little Donny is with Aero and I can take care of Firestorm Jr." Everyone nodded and entered their assigned dragons' room.

LK looked at her dragon who was in the corner. Lilac looked up and growled. LK carefully walked toward her but Lilac growled even more. LK smiled gently, "Hey girl… don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you… easy girl…"

Lilac roared and started to run. LK chased after her and finally caught her. Lilac scratched LK but she didn't let go and quickly injected her with the antidote. Lilac got out of LK's grip and ran back to her corner. LK sighed and sat down, waiting for the effects to start. Lilac's eyes started glowing and soon changed from purple to pink. Lilac looked up to LK and ran to her, giving her lots of licks. LK giggled and hugged her, "I'm glad that you're back too girl. I missed you!"

Billy entered Firestorm Jr.'s room and saw him ripping apart the blanket he had. Billy quietly snuck around and jumped at him from behind. Firestorm Jr. roared in surprise and tried to bite Billy as he pulled out the antidote. He spread his wings and flapped them causing Billy to let go. Firestorm Jr. flew as high as he could and growled, trying to blow out fire. Thankfully the rooms they were contained in had a forcefield that deactivated all abilities and powers.

Billy jumped up and tried to grab him, eventually catching his tail. Firestorm Jr. yelped as he was tugged back to the ground and Billy held him down quickly injecting him with the antidote. Firestorm Jr. roared and thrashed around until eventually he completely stopped. Billy couldn't see his eyes at the moment, "Firestorm Junior? Are you OK? Can you look at me?"

Firestorm Jr. growled softly and turned to look at him revealing his golden eyes. Billy smiled and let him go. Firestorm Jr. flew up and playfully tackled him to the ground making him laugh. He gave him licks along with a few nips. "Hahaha! It's good to have you back little guy! I know, I know! Don't pull the tail. I'm sorry!" Billy sat up smiling.

"Ropo isn't here right now but he is going to be over the moon when he finds out we cured you three! Well, he's actually at the moon. You might've missed a few things here and there." Firestorm Jr. happily roared and wagged his tail.

LD quickly jumped out of the way as Aero attacked. He pulled out his daggers and blocked the incoming teeth from biting him. Aero was getting much worse. He had purple eyes, his blue scales are getting darker and his white scales are getting redder. LD jumped onto Aero and held on tight as Aero tried to shake him off. Aero backed up and rammed into the walls and even the ceiling but LD held on. He took out the needle and injected it into his dragon who suddenly roared out in pain. LD was finally knocked off as Aero thrashed around.

"Aero, calm down!" LD shouted as he pushed himself up from the ground, "This isn't like you!" Aero turned around and growled at LD. His eyes weren't purple anymore but now they were starting to turn red instead of his golden yellow. He roared and charged, knocking LD against the wall. LD shielded himself as much as possible as he got hit with claws and teeth. He suddenly heard the door open and looked up.

"Little Donny! Hang on!" Cody shouted as he entered the room.

"Cody get out of here! Aero is still out of control!" Cody started to glow purple and his arms sparked with purple electricity. He charged at Aero and knocked him off of LD. Aero hit the wall and fell to the ground. After a minute he got up, shook his head and roared flapping his wings. Unfortunately due to the door being opened, the forcefield was down and Aero turned into a tornado knocking LD and Cody to opposite sides of the room.

Aero managed to corner Cody and was about to hit him again with his tornado form when it suddenly dissipated. Cody looked behind him and realised that LD had shut the door, activating the forcefield again. LD looked up and his eyes widened, "Cody, get out of the way!"

Cody looked back at Aero right as he pinned him down with one of his legs. Aero growled at him menacingly leaning closer and closer for a bite and Cody started to panic.

"No! Let go! Little Donny help!" He started to glow purple again and a light formed in his hand, "Let. GO!" The purple energy blast was then released and hit Aero knocking him away.

"Cody!" LD quickly kneeled beside him and helped him sit up, "Are OK?! Did he hurt you?"

"I'm OK but I'm so sorry!" He wailed, "I shouldn't have come in. I should have closed the door! I didn't mean to hurt him! I got scared and wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it's OK. Cody I'm not mad at you. Everything is OK. You just knocked him out for a little while. Aero is still alive." Cody sniffed.

"I didn't mean to blast him. I wanted to use super strength but instead I blasted him!"

"I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault. I'm more worried about you being hurt after coming in. You actually saved me from being severly injured. Aero will be OK, Cody. Don't beat yourself up, save that for Ivan Ooze who started this whole mess, OK?" Cody sighed and nodded.

"OK. We probably should give him the other antidote now. LD nodded and went to Aero and injected him with the second cure. They then left the room and locked the door.

"... It's going to take him a little while to wake up." LD finished explaining to LK and Billy on what happened.

"Ok. I'll keep a close eye on him in the meantime. Why don't you guys bring Lilac and Mist back to the other dragons? I'm sure that they will ecstatic to see them again." Billy suggested and they did.

Ivy hugged both of the recovered dragons with her wings and didn't want to let go until Mist nudged her to give them some space. Quake really wanted to play fight with Firestorm Jr. but he was obviously still recovering and growled at him to take it easy. Mist smiled and had small talks with both of the dragons catching them up on what they missed. Quake looked around and whined sadly not able to see his best friend.

"Hey Quake. Aero still needs to recover since it wasn't just the ooze that got him. Don't worry though, you'll see him soon." LD explained and Quake laid down sadly. LD sat down beside him and gave him gentle strokes to comfort him.

Cody snuck away from the dragon's area and towards a hidden passageway. He climbed up a set of ladders up to the roof and sat down near the edge. He looked at the sky as stars started to appear.

'Man, things have been so crazy but awesome at the same time! I can't believe that I'm actually a power ranger! If Billy is right about me having all of the powers, then I must be the most powerful one!' Cody sighed and glanced at the sunset.

"I still need lots of training to control them considering what happened with Aero. I'm glad I have a group of awesome new friends to help me along the way and together we will defeat every kind of evil that comes in our way!" Cody smiled and saw three shooting stars up at the sky.

"What the…?" Cody frowned as the three shooting stars were different colors: red, black and green. Cody quickly stood up and went back to the base to tell Billy and the others.

 **A/N**

 **That is the end of chapter 6! Phew, guys I'm so sorry for not updating on schedual for over a month, Senior year does that to you (final exams, final projects, graduation ceremony, celebrations, parties, relatives from far away coming to visit) so I was quite busy and not to mention that I got really sick right as things were letting up.**

 **But enough about that, I decided to split this chapter into two because it is the longest one I've made so far and wanted to make it easier for you guys to read and not lose your spot.**

 **Oh and pleaee comment on what you think! I love to know what you all like about this story and maybe you can give out ideas on where the story goes! I have the general idea but it's the details that are tricky to make.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all in the next one! TG5 out!**


	8. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

So...

I know I've been completely off the grid for like a year or more... and I feel bad about it.

I'm sorry. I know you all heard these excuses before, school, work, life, lack of motivation. It's all of them combined

I want to get back into the swing of things, I really do.

I'm going to rewrite Little Time. I feel with the style it is in right now, it's way too serious even for my liking, even though it's an au with a villain won setting. Not to mention that a lot has happened in the Little Club since then.

I'll continue the Power Rangers series as it is, I just need to rewrite the next chapter.

Dreams and Reality will continue as well.

I've been writing these stories on the fly honestly, with no full plot and lots of missing scenes and practically no planning. So I'm going to plot out everything and then write the chapters.

It might take a while, I don't know how long, but I promise to update all of my incomplete stories this year, I also have other ideas in mind.

I hope to be back soon.

-TG5 out.


End file.
